The Mix
by ritagal100
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are secret stars but there reality side they both hate eachother. but there pop side they are boyfriend and girlfreind. they figure out the reality side. them 2 hate eachother and at the same time love eachother. please read and review
1. The concert and characters

**hey people please read and review trust me this will be a good story . this is about my 3 story published. go to my site and check them out there good you'll like them. well anyways here goes the begining of the story by**

**Ch.1 the concert and characters**

hi i'm kagome higurashi and i'm 16 years old and i have a little secreti have a secret identity i'm kags the pop singer and i'm kagome the regular girl but its a secret so don't tell anyone ok it will be our little secret. i have a brother named souta and a mom named soma.my grandfather use to live with us but he moved away,because he found a job in a different city. my dad well he left me,souta, and my mom.we loved him so much but he left.

right now i'm getting ready for my concert on stage at the rodeo.

kagomes wearing a light brownish and reddish wig with make up to look different and contacts to have blue eyes.you can hear the crowd chant **"KAGS"**

**"go kags"**the manager said.then kags walked on stage waving.then walked to the microphone.

**"hey everybody i hope u guys know this song called Glamorouse i want u guys to shout if u ain't got no maney take your broke butt home when i point to ya'll ok u ready everyone ok lets sing"**kags said.she put her hand on the microphone stool.

(**kags singing **_**crowd singing)**_

_**if u ain't got no money take your broke butt home**_

_**if u ain't got no money take your broke butt home**_

**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S**

**we're flying first class up in the sky**

**popping chanpghine **(don't know how to spell that word sorry)**living my life**

**on the fast lane i won't change for the glamorous **

**oh the flossy,flossy,flossy**

**all those diamond rings**

**all those things don't meen a thang**

**chaperones and limousines **

**shopin for expensive thing**

**i'd be on the movie screens **

**i'm no queen **

**i'm no machine**

**i still go to taco bell drive threw **

**raw as hell**

**i don't care i'm still real**

**no matter how many records i sell**

**after the shows after the grammys**

**i stillspend my whole life with the family**

**sippen reminise on days when i had a mustang**

AFTER CONCERT (sorry but i don't want to type to much its a long song sorry i'll tell which song she sang. she sang fergalicous,glamorouse,girlfriend,best of both worlds,SOS,Beautiful Liar featuring Beyonce with her)

**"i'm sorry i had a great time with all of ya'll thank you to all my fans i would of naver made it this far with out all of ya'll i'm sorry i have to end such a great time"**kags said then a horse came with a person holding the reigns.she got on the beautiful brown horse.then she waved bye on her way out.then she was in her changing room relaxing and drinking some water.

**"u did great kags wonder full"**her manager rin said,then sat next to her on the couch.

**"thanks rin"**kagome said.while taking her wig off it was ok for her to because her manager knew.

**"while u were on stage beyonce said she wanted to eat lunch with u then practice the song thurs is that ok with u"**rin said while kagome was taking out her contacts and make up.

**"yeah sure"**kagome said.

**"ok great now lets get in the limosine we have to get there before tomorrow morning because u have school"**rin said.

**"i don't want to go to school since that jerk inuyasha will be there at least my friend sango will be there"**kagome said.

rin just sighed in a annoyance

----------------------------------------------------------

With inuyasha

hi i'm inuyasha i'm 16 years old and i have a secret that u can't tell to anyone i'm the famouse pop singer inu and i have another name inuyasha its my reality life.i have like 2 worlds but don't tell anyone ok it wil be are huge secret.well anyways i have a mom named izyo and a brother named sesshomaru and my dad died when i was born.i have a concert in NY fri.and its like a 4 hr flight and i have to get back in the morning can u believe that and its another days with that wench kagome.Gosh shes so rude.at least my friend miroku will be there.


	2. War

**hi everyone i hope u loved the last chapter,i'm sorry if it was kinda boring but this one will be a litttle bit of action and humor well review and enjoy.**

**Ch.2:WAR**

right now its 6:35 am in the morning. kagomes at home sleeping on her bead all peacefull and quiet but not for long.

BEEP BEEP BEEPTHE ALARM RANG

**"AAAAHHH u dumb alarm"**kagome said while trying to go back to bed.

then souta came in and started to jump on her bead yelling **"Kagome wake up"**

then kagome got scared so she fell off her bead

**"aaahhhh SOUTA"**kagome yelled while falling.then she got up and glared at her brother scary looking

her brother ran out of her room.

kagome sighed. **"i guess that concert wared me out"**kagome said while walking to her huge closet full oof clothes on a spinning circle spinning and her shoes, purses, and jewlrey boxes were on a glass shelves and glasses on some glasses shelves hooked up to the wall. (i should say its heaven for girls).

**"ok what to wear"**kagome said.while looking through the clothes.

she pulled out a dark jean pants with a few holes and it had a chain on the side.**"Na to punkish"**

then she pulled out a jean short.**"too perfect"**kagome said with a smile.then put it on

then she looked through the shirt section.

she pulled out a speggeti strap that was pink.**"to much like inuyasha"**kagome said. then giggled.

she put the shirt back and continued to look.

then she pulled out a elbow length shirt that was brown and had pink polka dots.**"perfect"**kagome said.

then she put it on

she walked to the shoe section and found some flip flops that was similar to the shirt so she put those on

then walked to the jewlrey section.

she put on hoop earings and a pink diamonk star neckalas.then she walked to the purse section and got a brown purse with sparkles on it.

**"great now its time to go eat my moms delicous pancakes"**kagome said while walking out the door.she started to walk down stairs while holding on the rail.

**"good morning little angel"**soma said.

**"morning mom"**kagome said as she started to walk in the kitchen to see her brother stuffing his mouth with panckes.

**"hey loser"**kagome said to souta

**"morning stupid"**souta said then stucked his tounge out at her. then she did it back.

**"now cut it out u 2"**soma said while setting down the pancakes for kagome.kagome at dow and started to eat her pancakes.

FEW MINS LATER

**"done"**kagome said as she set her fork down.

**"ok honey"**soma said then picked up the pancakes.

kagome looked at her watch

**"well i gotta go to school mom love ya"**kagome said then kissed her mom on the cheek and walked out the door to see her friend sango.

-----------------------------------------

With inuyasha

right now inuyashas awake and is playing video games. he has a room full of games (pretty much heaven for boys)inuyasha was wearing red and black basketball like shorts and a shirt that was black with a white skull on his back.and had brown sandels.he had a shark tooth neckales.

**"honey i would be heading for school if i were u"**izayo said (inuyashas mother)

**"youre right"**inuyasha said.**"bye mom"**inuyasha said then waved good bye.then walked up to his friend miroku

**"wow hes actullay listened to me"**izayo said while walking in the kitchen.

**"Hey miroku"**inuyasha said while catching up with him.

**"hey inuyasha"**miroku said whie walking towards inuyasha.then inuyasha caught up.then they both walked side by side

**"so what u wanna talk about"**inuyasha said.

**"what are plan is to get kagome and sango whining"**inuyasha said.

**"u arn't hurting sango shes hot"**miroku said.

**"no she isn't"**inuyasha said.

**"yes she is and i know u think kagomes hot"**miroku said.

**"do not"**inuyasha said.

**"yeah sure"**miroku sarcastily said.

**"what ever and i know u like sango because u rub her fat butt every day"**inuyasha said.

**"don't ever talk about sango like that inuyasha"**miroku said.

**"what ever i'm not afraid of u"**inuasyha said while walking.

**" so are u gonna go out with kinky-hoe"**miroku said.

**"no shes almost as ugly as kagome"**inuyasha said.

**"u know u like her quiet lieing"**miroku said with a smirk on his face.inuyasha blushed

**"i do not"**inuyasha said.

----------------------------------------

With kagome

right now kagome walking with sango and talking.

**"so kagome i know u like inuyasha so when are we gonna call it even"**sango said.

**"no way who would like that dumb mutt"**kagome said,

**"i know u like him"**sango said while nugging kagomes shoulder while smilling.

**"shut up sango i don't"**kagome said then fake slapped sango in the shoulder with her purse

**"ok wut ever i now u do"**sango said.

**"lets just drop the subject"**kagome said.

**"so when is your next kags concert"**sango said.

**"oh well idon't have one this week but i do have lunch and rehearsal with beyonce thurs"**kagome

said.

**"can i come this time please"**sango whined

**"i have to ask rin if u can"**kagome said.

**"ok"**sango said.

**"look theres inuyasha lets have a little fun"**kagome said with a evil smile.

**"oh yeah this will be fun"**sango said.

**"ok we need dog treats ,string,bees,honey,feather,bag, and a bucket"**kagome ordered sango.

**"what u gonna do with that"**sango said.

**"oh you'll see"**kagome said.

**"ok"**sango said then went off

-----------------------------------------

With Inuyasha 50 mins later.

**"ah look some food fun school"**inuyasha sarcastily said.then took a step there was a peice of string there then a bucket of honey fell on him.

**"aahhhh who did this"**inuyasha said.then kagome popped up and waved

**"not done yet"**kagome said then pulled a peice of string then dog bones sticked on him.

**"at least u got a treat u little puppy"**kagome said. then inuyasha walked after her

**"you you wench"**inuyasha said then he stepped on another peice of string then a bucket of feathers fell.

**"ha ha i didn't know u were part chicken to oh wairt i did"**kagome said then laughed.people surrounded hime and laughed.

then inuyasha ran after her.

**"u are so going to pay"**inuaysha said. he saw kagome was holding a jar full of...bees

**"come any closer i'll let them go oh wait to late"**kagome opened the jar.all the bees went after inuyasha. inuyasha was jumping everywhere.

**"thats right do the chicken dance"**kagome said while laughing.

**"oh yeah"**sango said then they did there little handshake.then they laughed while walking off.then inuyasha ran inside to wash off the honey in the mens restroom.

**"inuyasha wait"**miroku said while giggling a little bit . then ran after him. he opened the door to see inuyasha with a paper towel washing his white hair.

**"are u ok inuyasha"**miroku asked

**"do u think i'm ok i just got embaressed kagome will pay"**inuyasha said then sat on the counter washing his shoe.

**"i'll help"**miroku said.

**"ok i need u to get hot water,bucket,pink dye,and 20 fake cockroaches"**inuyasha said.

**"ok i will i can get the fake coraches from willy and pink dye from kisa hot water from the sink and the bucket kagome used on u ok bye"**miroku said then walked out.

**"haha great u will pay kagome"**inuyasha said.

----------------------------------------

After School with sango

**"were is sango"**kagoome said while walking and looking around. she took a step over the string **"damn shes suppose to step on the string i have an idea"**inuyasha said then got up in front of kagome.

**"What do u want mutt"**kagome said.then inuyasha was close to her face and puched her bck but she tripped and inuyasha fell on top and got hit with the bucket full of hot water. he quickly got up and ran around the room.

**"hot hot hot"**he said and forgot about the trick he planted and then miroku squirted pink dye in inuyashas hair which was suppose to do to kagome but he didn't know it was inuyasha. then he ran more and stepped on a string it had 20 fake cocroaches fell.

**"aaaaaaahhhh ew ew ew"**inuyasha screamed.

**"inuyasha i thought u were kagome"**miroku said.then inuyasha just stood there and whipped off the pink water out of his eye because it mixed with the pink dye out of his eyes.

**"miroku you are dead"**inuyasha said then ran after him.

**"ha ha mutt u got pranked by yourself "**kagome said. while laughing.


	3. meeting

**hey people please review me in the last chapter kagome did a huge prank on inuyasha and inuyasha some how did a prank on him self weird. lol.well anyways here goes the story**

**Ch.3:meeting**

**"miroku how could you not notice it was me i have white hair ya know"**inuyasha said

**"well i closed my eyes"**the hurt miroku said.

**"what ever how long does it take for this stuff to ware out"**inuyasha asked

**"well if u take a long shower and rub it really good with a towel it should come out"**miroku said

**"ok well i'm gonna get this stuff out ok gotta go home"**inuyasha said while walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

With kagome and sango

**"omigosh that was histarical sango you should of been there"**kagome said.

**"i'm sorry i just had to work on my homework when i was apsent"**sango said.**"i wish i would of saw it i probably would of peed my pants"**

**"yeah i almost did u should of saw his face is was funny"**kagome said while giggling a little bit.

**"well i gotta go and do my popstar thing and shop because u know cheaper and i have to show up in magazines but i mainly do it for cheaper clothes"**kagoem said

**"can i come this time"**sango asked

**"sure and rins coming too ok"**kagome said

**"ok"**sango said all perky.

**"i'll call my mom and tell her i'm going shopping with u and i don't need any money"**sango said.

**"ok altough you also gonna meet inu because i have a meeting with him for a duet song i have to do with him"**kagome said.

**"u meen the inu the hot singer inu"**sango said all perky

**"yes the hot singer inu"**kagome said in a annoyed tone

**"ok gosh don't have to be fiesty well can i borrow your make up and clothes and i brought my wig with me"**sango said

**"yeah but u can't wear the clothes i wore before as a star ok"**kagome said.

**"ok lets go"**sango said then grabbed kagomes hand and they ran to her house.then sango let go of her hand once they got on the stairs. kagome walked up ahead and opened the door.

**"hey mom i'm home i'll be upstairs if u need anything ok"**kagome yelled

**"ok honey"**soma yelled from in the kitchen

**"ok lets go sango"**kagome said as she grabbed her arm theey ran upstairs in her room

**"have u seen my closet before sango"**kagome said.

**"No"**sango said

**"ok u will be in heaven for a while u ready"**kagome said.sango nodded her head up and down.then kagome opened the door.

sangos jaw drop and started to drool

**"u like"**kagome said

**"no i don't like it i LOVE IT"**sango said then squeled and went straight for the shoes section

**"i knew u would now i need your help to pick something out for me to wear to the meeting ok"**kagome said.

**"ok u can wear this wig"**sango said holding a wig that had curls and was brown the color of her popstar hair except it had really prettyier bangs.

**"that will do"**kagome said.

**"and u can wear these shoes"**sango said and pulled out a golden high heeled shoe which had beautiful straps.

**"omg sango they are perfect i'm so ucky to have a stylich friend"**kagome said.

**"no prob and u can wear this shirt"**sango said as she pulled out a spegetti strap,that was blue and gold sparkles and said 'papparazis warning'in brown

**"good"**kagome said**"why don't u call your parents and tell the your here i'll take care of the rest and ask u if its food after ok"**

**"ok"**sango then ran to the pink fuzzy phone and dialed her moms number.

**"this seems good"**kagome said then pulled it out it was a long skirt that was blue with gold beads.

**"ok my mom said it was ok and that i can spend the night if i want to"**sango said with her hand over the speaking part over the phone.

**"yeah well ask your mom if its ok if u can spend the night at inus house because he also wanted me to stay the night because we have to practice late at night"**kagome said

**"ok"**sango said then put her mouth on the phone and started to talk.

**"ok these earing are will look cute with the outfit"**kagome said then put on the golden hoop earings. and her blue diamond ring and a blue butterflie neclace.

**"my mom said its ok"**sango said.but that time she hanged up the phone.

**"ok cool"**kagome said. then she had he whole out fit on and it was beautiful**"omigosh kagome u look gorgouse"**sango said then walked up to her and spun her **"fabulouse"**

**"ok now your turn"**kagome said.**"i already pickeed out your outfit"**

**"ok thanks kagome"**sango said.then walked to the clothes ad put them on but she for got her wig.

**"hey kagome can u give me my wig its in my bag"**sango said.

**"yeah sure"**kagome said then picked up her wig and gave it to her.**"wow this is a pretty wig sango i might get blonde to"**kagome said.it was a blonde wavy long wig

**"thanks i think you'll look good in it"**sango said as she put her wig on.then kagome got some big dark sunglasses to hide.

**"ok lets go shop till we drop"**kagome said as they ran out the door.

went downstairs

**"mom i'm leaving to go shop and go to inus place to spend the night"**kagome yelled.

**"ok honey bye"**soma yelled back.then they ran in the stretch lomo which was white.it had a cooler and a flat bigscreen tv as big as the car.and a window on the top and lights.

**"go driver"**kagome yelled.

**"yes ma'm"**the driver said then drove off.

they made it to this place gull of shops and restrauts.

**"ok stop here no need to pick us up"**kagome said then got out of the car with sango.

**"ok we'll go there"**sango said.while pointing at the store (sorry don't know any cloth stores in japan)

**"ok lets go"**then they ran in there

20 MINS LATER

they had like 5 bags each.

**"next"**kagome said then they went to the store next to it.it was bigger and had way more clothes.

**50 MINS LATER**

they had 13 bags now each

**"ok i have to stop by the design store and pick up my clothes"**kagome said then they walked in.

**10 MINS LATER**

**"ok now lets eat and then rest"**sango suggested

**"good idea"**kagome said.

---------------------------------------------

**"wow inuyasha you get to meet the hottest girl teen celebraty pop sensation"**miroku said

**"yeah i know i can't wait to meet her"**inuaysha said.

**"if u notice something kags looks like kagome a little bit except for the eyes and the hair"**miroku pointed out.

**"yeah right kags is a lot hotter"**inuyasha said.

**"yeah i guess your right what was i thinking"**miroku said.

**"can u hand me my contact box"**inuyasha said while pointing to the box.

**"yeah sure"**miroku said then handed him the box.then inuyash put in his contact his eyes turned from amber to brown.then he put on his wig which was black.(mainly its the human form of inuyasha)

**"ok lets go miroku we need to get the mansion ready for her visit"**inuyasha said. then went in the stretch limo which was black and almost the same as kagomes. they drove in the restraut they were gonna meet at.

--------------------------------------------------------------

kagom looked at the clock

**"crap i have to go i have the meeting u can eat hear while i go to the meeting ok heres the money and the bags i can't carry them on the way it will slow me down"**kagome said.

**"ok bye"**sango said while kagome ran out.

then kagome started to slow down on the street because she remembered she had high heels ad didn't want to brake them.

**"ok i'll be there on time i have to ask inuyasha if sango can come"**kagome said.then she saw the resturant and walked in

**"um yes i'm suppose to be here with inu"**kagome said.while she took off her glasses.

**"ok right this way kags" **the waitor said. then she followed behind him.then she saw inu sitting at the fancy table.

**"here you go"**inu said as he pulled out her chair.

**"thank you"**she said then sat in the chair.then the waitor set down the menus

**"ok if u need anything just cal me ok bye"**the waitor said then walked off

**"so kags are u excited about tonight"**inu said.

**"why yes i am so are u"**kags said.

**"yes"**inu said.

**"so did you hear shakira made a new cd"**inu said

**"yeah i got it isn't she awsome"**kags said

**"yeah i do to"**inu said. then kags blushed.

**"so if u are what they say then tell me a funny joke"**kags said

**"ok well what do u call a pig that knows karate...porkchop"**inu said.

**"thats pretty funny and stupid at the same time"**kagome said while laughing a little bit with a million dollar smile.

**"your smile its beautiful"**inu said.

**"why thank you well arn't u just a gentlemen"**kags said.

**"well i am a gentlemen and a charming one"**inu said.

**"why i would say i'm more charming"**kags said in a fake manly voice.

**"ha your not charming your just pretty"**inu said.

**"thanks gosh how many compliments am i gonna get"**kags said

**"well i think your really different from many other pop stars i meet"**inu said

**"yeah u are different to inu"**kags said.then they both leaned in to kiss.

**"may i take your order"**a waitor said.

kagssat back normal**"u yeah i'll have speggeti"**kags said

**"and i'll have ramen"**inu said

**"ok coming right up"**the waitor said then walked off.

--------------------------------------------------

oh they almost kissed oh lala well anyways the next chapter is the big thing it will be about the sleep over and miroku jumping to conclusions when he sees the identity sango. And there will be a little Truth or Dare.i 'm not telling the rest. i know i seem evil but your will just have to read.

REVIEW ME...please

Bye


	4. The Sleepover

**hey people please review. and thanks to XXxbitchyhanyouxXX.**

**this chapter is going to be about the sleep over and truth or Dare with inu/inuyasha,kags/kagome,sango and miroku.and of course mirokus a perv.so here it goes.oh wait they also are gonna play spin the bottle.well bye**

**CH.4 THE SLEEPOVER**

after diner with inu and kags

**"so inu i wanted to ask u if one of my friends can spend the night"**kags said

**  
"yeah sure"**inu said.

**"ok we have to go pick her up at the resturant right around the corner"**kags said while getting out of the seat.

**"ok do u want to walk or ride"**inu said while getting up

**"oh i think we can walk"**kags said while putting on her sunglasses **"come on"**inu said withhis hand out for her to grab.

kags smilled and grabbed his hand **"ok"**kags said.then they both walked out holding hands.

**"so inui just thought i'll tell u her name is kelley ok"**kags said

**"ok well my friend that is coming to is david"**inu said.while they walked around the corner.

**"well look there she is"**kags said pointing kelley/sango

**"wow i know david will like her"**inu said.while they walked.kagome just giggled

**"hey kags"**kelley said while walking up to her.

**"hey kelley i think u know who this is"**kags said

**"yeah omg hi inu"**sango said.

**"hi kelley"**inu said**"so we have to go so come on lets get in the limo"**inu said as him and kags walked out the door.then kelley follwed

**"so inu what do u want to do once we get home"**kags said.

**"well we can rehearse for 30mins then we can do whatever u want"**inu said.

**"ok we can play spin the bottle or truth or dare"**kags said.

**"sounds good to me"**inu said then they went inside the car and drove off inu and sango sat by kags on each side.

**"so what song do we sing again"**kags asked.

**"well we sing a whole new world remix from alladin"**inu said.

**"wow i love that song"**kelley said while bending down to look at inu.

**"yeah i do to"**inu said.

**"so kelley i thought i tell you that another one of my friends are coming to sleep over to"**inu said.

**"really whats his name"**kelley asked.

**"his name is david"**inu said.

**"kags inu looks alot like inuyasha"**kelley whispered in her ear.

**"inu is a lot hotter then inuyasha"**kags whispered back

**"yeah youe right i'm going crazy"**kelley said. while they parked in his driveway.inuyasha got out and put his hand out to help kags.

**"thank you"**kags said as she grabbed his hand then he pulled her out to help.

**"anytime"**inu said.then sango came out behind kags.then sango flattened her skirt.

**"so come on lets go in"**inu said as he walked ahead of them.

**"coming"**sango said while running up ahead.then kagome just walked to catch up.then they opened the door.it was beautiful it had a waterfall wall and plants and a huge flatscreen tv with a red big round couch.kelleys jaw dropped.

**"wow its huge"**kelley sai as she went back to reality.

**"yeah we added the waterfall a while ago"**inu said.then kelley went ahead and pput her hand in the waterfall.

**"its gorouse"**kags said as she put her arm around his arm.

**"thanks i have a room for us to practice are dance moves and sing"**inu said while pointing to the room.kagome walked on there it had mirrors atached to the walls surrounding you and a piano and 2 stools

for them to practice on

**"cool"**kags aid. then inu walked in to join.

**"yeah i practice in here a lot"**inu said.while kags sat on the stool in front of the piano. then she started to play it and sing.'breaking free' from high school musical

**were soring flying theres not a star in heaven that we can't reach if were flying were breaking free **kagome sang beautifully.then inu started to calp

**"bravo bravo"**inu said.then kags stood up and bowed.

**"thank u thank u"**she said while bowing. then giggled.

**"i think we should get kelley away from the waterfall before she drinks it all"**kags said.then they opened the door to see david/miroku laughing with kelley/sango.then out of no where kelley slaps him.

**"U PERV"**kelley yelled.

**"sorry i just couldn't help it"**david said.

**"what ever"**kelley said. then they both walked in the living room.

**"thank for slaping him he need a punishment every now and then"**inu said while sitting.

**"no prob its my pleasure to smack sense into him"**kelley said.

**"ok me and kags are gonna go practice our duet"**inu said.while getting up.

**"thats ok i'll be fine i'll smack him if he does it again"**kelley said.then kags got up.

**"we'll be in here if u need us ok"**kags said while pointing to the room and walking to it.

**"ok"**david said.then inu and kags went in.

**"ok i think they love eachother"**kelley said.

**"yeah i could say the same"**david said.

**"i have an idea all i need is a metal bottle and a big paperclip"**kelley said.

**"what u gonna do with that"**david asked.

**"well kags said they might play spin the bottle"**kelley said.**"ok me firts**

**"oh i get it"**david said.

**"good"**kelley said.

With inu and kags after practice

**"ok we did good so we can go and play whatever u want"**inu said.

**"ok i got an idea how about we play truth or dare"**kags suggested **"then spin the bottle"**

**"ok sounds good then after that we will play water ballons"**inu said.

**"good deal now lets go check on david and kelley"**kags said as she opened the door and saw a redhand mark on davids cheek

**"could of suspected"**inu said as he walked out.

**"so everyone we are going to play truth or dare"**kags said.

**"cool lets play"**kelley sai as kags and inu sat by eachother.then sango and david joined and they sat in a circle.

**"ok me first,kelley truth or dare**"kags said.

**"uh dare"**kelley said

**"ok i dare u to go under that water fall with david for 1 min"**kags said.

**"no way"**kelley said.while standing up

**"na uh u have to"**kags said.

**"fine youe so mean"**kelley said.then miroku stood.they both walked up to the water fall and walked in

**"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh cold water"**sango and miroku said while getting soked.then inu and kags both did a high five.

**"5,4,3,2,1 ok done"**kags said.then kelley and david came out soked to the bone and angry.

**"kags give me a hug"**kelley said while walking towards her to hug.

**"no no no don't kelley nnnoooo"**kags said as she got up and ran and kelley ran after her and caught up and hugged her.

**"kelley"**kags whinned.

**'that was payback"**kelley said as she let go of her and sat down.

**"now i'm wet"**kags said as she sat down.

**"so i'm more wet. well anyway inu truth or dare"**kelley said.

**"dare"**inu said.then kelley did a huge grin.

**"ok i dare u to um lets see to go in the coat closet with kags for 1 mins"**kelley said.then kags did a scary look at kelley.

**"what"**inu said.

**"u heard me now go"**kelley said as she pushed them both in there and locked the door

**"sango unlock the door"**kags sai as she tryed to open it.

**"its not gonna work its a ultra lock"**inu said.

**"oh great"**kags sai then just layed back on the coat squished with inu

**"gosh i'm gonna kill kelley"**kags said.

**"its not so bad in here"**inu said as he leaned in to kiss her.

**"yeah"**kags said as she also leaned in to kiss.then the door opened.

**"well i see your wanted a longer time but i'm sorry times up"**david said.

**"david u perv"**inu said as he hit him on the head.

**"lets just play the other game spin the bottle"**kags said.

**"ok i'll get the bottle"**kelley said.then everyone but kelley sat down because kelley got the bottle in the kitchen set in down then she sneaked the big paper clip under kags.

**"ok i'll go first"**inu said.then he put his hand on the bottleand spun it.it went round and round then it started to slow down and it landed on ...kags.

**"oh now u have to kiss her"**kelley said

**"uh ok"**inu sai dthen leaned in to kiss her. then kags did the same.then they got scloser and closer then touch there lips touched.they held it for a 40sec.

then seperated they both blushed apple red.

then kelley went next to kags and slowley removed the paper clip and threw it away.but it ended up behind david.kelley didn't know yet.

**"ok my turn lovebirds"**kelley said.then put her hand on it and spun.it went on and on the slowed down and landed on david.

**"no way am i kissing a perv"**kelley said while blushing.

**"yes u have to"**inu said.then kelley slowley went in to kiss him with her eyes chut then dsavid did the same.

they kissed for 20 sec.

**"ew ew ew"**kelley said as she whipped her lips.

**"u know u liked it"**david said.

**"shut up u perv"**kelley said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

please review

and the next chapter will be about ? finding out kags idenity and ? finding out inus idenity.

read the next chapter to find out and its a water balloon fight and about nogotiations. i might put in a extra if u reveiw and its a big extra. just review i know it seems evil but u have to read the extra.


	5. Revealed

**hey people i have to say someting i ****might**** do another extra in the next chapter but u have to review.so please review and read extra.i know i'm teasing you and i'm sorry. well anyways here goes the chapter.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.5:Reveald **

**"ok now its time for a water balloon fight"**inu said.

**"Yeah"**kelley yelled

**"ok me and kelley will go change in our bathing suits while u 2 get the water balloons ready ok"**kags said.

**"ok with me"**david said.

**"ok come on kelley"**kags said while grabbing kelleys arm and walking upstairs.they went in inus room to change.

**"ok i brought some bathing suits for me and you"**kags said as she digged in her bag and threw the bathing suits on the floor.

**"thanks"**sango said as she took of her wig so she can put on her bathing suit.then kagome did the same

**"no prob"**kagome said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

With inu/inuyasha and david/miroku

they were in the sink filling the water balloons with cold water.

**"so inu when do u think u are going to ask out kags"**david said **"i mean i know u like kagome 2"**

**"ok so what i kinda like kagome"**inu

said **"but i really like kags"**

**"yeah so when are u gonna tell kags u like her"**david asked

**"i don't know just chill and let me do it"**inu said.

**"ok"**david said.

then they heard people walking down the stairs.

then kags and kelley stood there in the kitchen and they turned to look at them they drooled like bull dogs(sorry if u like bull dogs).

kags wore a two peice bathing suit. her top was brown with pink dots all over and the string in the back was wavy and she had a mini skirt that was pink and she was skinny and she had a beautiful curve.

kelley wore a two peicw also.her top was light blue with sparkles all over,and she had a long skirt over her bottom peice which was lightblue with gold polka dots.

**"do u like"**kags said as she spun around to model.they wern't back to realtiy they were atill drooling.

**"hello u there"**kelley said.

**"uh yeah it looks good"**inu said when he snapped back to reality.

**"thanks now did u finish the balloons"**kags asked.

**"yeah now were gonna play out side ok"**inu said.

**"sounds good to me"**kelley said. then they all walked out side.

**"oh wait i don't have my bathing suit"**inu said

**"just take your shirt off"**david said

**"ok"**inu asid then took his shirt off.kagome saw his mucles. he had a six pack and everything.

**"wow he looks hot"**kags whispered in kelleys ear

**"ok lets get this part started"**kags yelled.

**"ok first we have to pick teams"**david said.**"i pick kelley"**

**"oh great i get the perv"**kelley said as she walked next to him.

**"ok i guess inus on my team"**kags said.then inu walked next to kags.

**"ok ready set go"**inu said.then kags and inu both threw the water balloons at them.

**"ok your go right i go left"**kags said.

**"ok"**inu said then they ran.david went after kags and kelley went after inu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

With kags and david.

**"u won't get away"**david yelled while coming after her.he threw one and it missed. then he tryed again missed.then kags ran around the corner to hide.she bent down to catch her breath then pow sge got hit by a water baloon and her make up and wig came off.then david saw.

**"kagome"**he said in a question.then she noticed her wig fell off then screamed.

**"david omg how do u know me"**kagome said.

**"well because i'm miroku"**he said as he took off his wig.

**"NO WAY "**kagome yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Inu and Kelley

**"u are going down"**kelley yelled while running after him.she threw it at him but missed.then inu ran behind a bush.

**"ha she won't find me here"**inu said then a water balloon came and hit him in the head hard and his wig and make up came off.

**"omigosh inuyasha"**kelley yelled.

**"wait how do u know"**inuyash asked.

**"it is because well i have to tell u some thing"**kelley said.then took her wig off **"i'm sango"**

**"WHAT"**inuyasha yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome and Miroku

**"yep i'm miroku"**miroku said.

**"how so u know inu"**kagome asked.

**"well i know him ever since i was little"**miroku said.

**"i can't believe your kags"**miroku said.while kagome put on her wig.

**"i could say the same"**kagome said **"i know your friends with inuyasha and u might not do me a favor ,but i need you to sneek me in the house to put on make up i can't let inu know"**kagome said.

**"yeah sure"**miroku said.while he put his wig back on.

**"thank you so much"**kagome said.then kagome hid behind miroku and they walked to the front door.then kagome opened the door.

**"hurry and get in"**miroku said

**"thanks"**kagome said. Then walked upstairs in inus room opened the door and she saw the maid in there.she gasped then closed the door.

**"miroku the maids in there"**kagome whispered loudly.

**"well go wait in the restroom"**miroku suggested

**"i can't what if inu come looking for me"**kagome whispered loudly.

**"then sneek under his bed"**miroku said.

**"ok"**kagome said.then she opened the door slowly.the maid was folding the clothes in the dresser with her back towards kagome.then kagome bent down really low.then crawled under the bed.then the maid dropped a towel under the bed.

**shit** kagome mouthed but didn't say.then the maid put her hand under the bed.

tryed to get the towel but got pulled out kagomes wig off she saw it and dropped it and screemed and ran out the door.

then kagome got out from under the bed.

**"phew that was close"**kagome said then went to the bag and got her make up bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Inuyasha and Sango

**"so how are u friends with a pop star kags"**inuyasha asked.

**"well i would say that i meet her when i was little"**sango said.while she put her wig back on.

**"ok i need your help to sneek me in"**inuyasha said.while putting on his wet wig.

**"ok i'll cover you and u sneek in"**kelley said.

**"ok lets go"**inuyasha said.then sango saw miroku by the door around the corner.

**"ok what i'm about to do u ow me ok"**sango said.

**"fine"**inuyasha said.then sango walked off behind a bush and stood up

**"hey david"**sango said in a sexy tone.

**"yeah"**miroku said.

**"come here i need to show u someting"**sango said in a sexy tone.

**"finally you give in baby"**david said as he walked up to sango.then...POW.he got hit with a chair and got knocked out.

**"u didn't have to knock him out"**inuyasha said

**"i know i just wanted to"**sango said then smiled.

inuyasha just rolled his eyes and ran in.

**"ok i think my make up is upstairs"**inuyasha said.then he ran upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just to tell u remember kagomes upstairs in his room.oh sounds exciting and a funny excuse well anyways read the next chapter.it will be called Back to school.well please review and enjoy**


	6. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Sorry people its taking so long its just that i made a deal that i wouldn't type a chapter for a week and now i'm typing it and its really long and a good chapter you'll like it.**


	7. Back to school and uh oh

**hey people i'm sorry to people if the 2nd chapter affended any girl thats a tomboy.i'm sorry.so anyways this chapter will be about inuyasha and kagome going back too school and its also about inu going upstairs .well here it goes.Oh and sorry for not typing for a long time i'm ssssooooo sorry. ok back to the story**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.6:Back To School**

With kagome upstairs

**"oh shit i hear footsteps coming upstairs"**kagome said while looking for a place to hide.then the door started to open she had nowhere to hide so she decided to just come up with an excuse.theninuyasha opened the door wide open and covered his face

**"what are u doing up here"**inuyasha said still covering his face.

**"oh i can say the same thing"**kagome said.

**"well i'm up here to go to the restroom"**inuyasha said.

**"yeah me 2 i just went"**kagome said as she just followed along to his little lie.

**"well anyways bye"**kagome said then walked out the door.then inuyasha went inside the restroom and started to put on his make up.it tkes him fast to put on make up.then he walked out to go downstairs.

then he went outside to see if they were there he walked in the backyard and saw them jumping in the pool.

**"hey inu want to join"**kags said.

**"yeah i wouldn't mind i will join u"**inu said then grabbed kagome bridal style and kags screemed.then he ran and jumped in the pool.then they got up to catch there breath.

**"ah inu i'll get u back"**kags said.

**"kags i weigh a lot more than you ok"**inu said

**"i don't care i'll fine away"**kags said.then climbed out and smirked at sango they both nodded there head.

**"what are u gonna do no no don't even think about it"**inu said . then they both jumped on him inside the pool.

**"told u i would get u"**kags said as sh edunked his head,then inu raised his hand to give up.

**"ok fine u win"**inu said as he caught his breath.

**"so is miroku not back to his senses yet"**inu said

**"he never was"**kelley said.then all of them laghed.

**"true"**kags said.

**"hey i'm right here u know"**david said while getting up.while rubbing his head.

**"so its true"**kelley said.

**"i think we should hit the hay because i have to be somewhere in the morning"**inu said while getting out of the pool

**"yeah me 2"**kags and kelley said.while getting out of the pool.

**"hey i didn't have as much fun because of somebody"**david said.

**"oh quit whinning baby"**kelley sai while everyone walked off.

**"hey don't just leave me behind"**david said while running after them.everyone was inside.

**"ok inu were do me and kelley sleep"**kags asked.

**"hey what about me i have to sleep with them too"**david said.

**"shut up u perv"**sango said as she threw a pillow at his head.

**"hey i have to sleep some where"**david said.

**"we have a million room miroku u can sleep in the room next to the girls"**inu said.

**"fine i will"**david said.

**"and you 2 can sleep in the same room or sleep seperate"**inu said.

**"lets sleep in the same room"**kelley said.

**"ok"**kags said.**"good night"**kags said then kissed inu on the cheek and went to bed. she blushed and so did inuyasha.

**"night"**inu said kinda dreamey.then kagome went upstairs in the room and did a belly flop.

'did i just kiss inu on the cheek'kagome thought then blushed

--------------------------------------------------------------

With the others

**"ok i'm gonna go to bed"**inu said.while he went upstairs.

**"yeah me 2"**kelley said while yawning

**"ok i guees i'm the only one left i'll go to bed"**david said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

With inu

'oh i almost forgot to tell kags that she needs blankets'inu thought.then he went to the closet across her room to get blankets.then walked in her room

**"hey i almost forgot your"**inu didn't finish because he saw kagome asleep.then he went next to kagome covered her with one of the blankets.

'shes so beautiful when shes asleep'inu thought.

**"hey thanks for the blankets"**kelley said while walking in.then it made inu turn around to look at her.

**"hey kelley"**inu said.

**"u really love her don't u"**kelley said.

**"yeah"**inu said softly while looking at kags.

'i feel so bad for her and him they don't know about eachother if he found out he would leave her forever and leave her sad'sango thought

**"don't get to attached to her inu i don't want to see her and u sad"**kelley said.

**"what do u mean kelley"**inu said while laying the blankets down on the bed

**"oh nothing"**sango said **"well look at the time i'm getting tired well bye see ya in the morning"**

sango said while pushing inu out the door.

**"well bye"**kelley said then shut the door.**"phew did i just say that"**sango said while sliding down the door

'well better get to bed'kelley thought then grabed the blanket and layed on the bed and fell asleep

-------------------------------------------------

5:30 IN THE MORNING

**"OK EVERYONE WAKE UP TIME TO GO"**inu yelled while walking down the hallway.inu could smell kagome downstairs and pancake.

'i wonder if she making pancackes'inu thought.then walked downstairs and saw kags making pancakes.

**"morning inu"**she said while taking a quick look then looking back to the pancakes and flipped it.then kelley and david came from behind inu.

**"hey kags did u make all for us"**david asked while taking a seat on a stool watching kagome make the food.

**"yeah of course who else"**kags said while putting a plate full of pancakes on the table.

**"don't have to get grouchy"**david said.

**"sorry i'm just still tired"**kags said as she grabbed a pancake and put it on her plate **"ok dig in i made bacon too"**

**"kags u didn't have to make the food"**inu said while taking a seat next to kags seat.

**"well i wanted too u guys are special to me"**kags said while taking a seat.

**"yeah expecialy me"**david said while takinga bite of her bacon.

**"shut up stupid"**kelley said while doing a glare at david.

**"thanks kags"**inu said while taking 2 peices of the bacon

**"its delicous"**david said.

**"yeah it is"**kelley and inu said.

**"oh thank you guys"**kags said while taking a bite of her pancakes.

Few Mins later

**"Do u have all your stuff"**inu said to kags while helping her with her bag.

**"yeah"**kagome said as she put it in the car

**"ok kelley did u get everything"**inu yelled.

**"yeah"**kelley said as she also put it in the car

**"ok well see you guys another day"**inu said.while kags and kelley got in the car.

**"bye inu i'll miss u bye david"**kags said.

**"i'll miss u too bye"**inu said then shut the door.he could see kags wave goodbye.

**"ok we got to quickly get ready"**inu said as he ran inside the house.

**"ok"**david said as he also ran in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With kags and kelley

**"ok we are finally home thanks driver"**kags said as she got out of the car.

**"yeah we don't have that much time to get ready"**kelley said

**"well kags i gotta go home ok well se ya girl"**kelley said.

**"ok bye"**kagome said while waving and walking to the door.

then kagome opened the door with her bag by her.

**"i'm home"**kags said**"oh i forgot everyones probly asleep"**

then she tip toed upstairs.then she walked in her closet.

**"ok what to wear"**kags said as she looked around.she saw some clothes layed out already.

**"oh i can tell sango picked my outfit ot without me knowing"**kagome said as she tookoff her wig.then put on the outfit and walked to the mirror her outfit is a jean capris with a blue shirt that said "girls rock boys are all talk" with a guitar and saw a plain blue flip flop to match the shirt and a guitar earings.

then she walked to the door and went to her room to check her email on the computer.

**"lets see what mail i have"**kagome said.

**koga:hey babe want to go on a date**

**kagomes reply:no way stupid**

**"idiot"**kagome said. then saw another message.

**ayame:hey do u want to go to the mall saturday**

**kagomes reply:yeah sure i'll ask sango if she wants to come peace out**

**"ok now i have to take the contacts out and the make up and put on different make up"**kagome said while she walked in her bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Time for school everyones ready

**"hey mom i already ate breackfast i'm gonna go to school early"**kagome yelled while at the door.

**"ok honey see you after school"**she said from upstaiirs working on something.

**"ok bye"**kagome said then walked out the door she saw sango and started to skip to her.then caught up.

**"kagome stop it people are gonna think your gay"**sango said.

**"sorry i'm just so happy"**kagome said while she walked normal

**"oh i know why"**sango said with a smirk on her face.

**"sshhh don't say"**kagome said.

**" i wasn't, so i'm guessing your not going to bug inuyasha today because your so happy"**sango said.

**"well i think we should leave them alone"**kagome said.

**"ok i agree why don't you just call it truths"**sango said.

**"noway am i gonna give up to that mutt"**kagome said.

'why won't kagome realise that inuyasha is inu' sango thought.while kagome kept talking and she wasn't listening.

**"so what do u think of miroku sango...sango"**kagome said then pushed her out of her thoughts.

**"uh uh what"**sango said

**"u were daydreaming about hi wern't u"**kagome said with a smirk.then sango instuntly blushed.

**"ha i know u did"**kagome said as she pointed to her face.

**"shut up"**sango whispered loudly while covering her mouth then she took her hand off.

**"sorry i overreacted"**kagome said.

**"yeah just a little bit"**sango said sarcastingly.

**"ok so what do u think inuyashas gonna try to do to get me back"**kagome said.

**"oh probaly includes a bucket,fake rats,flour and glue"**sango said.

------------------------------------------------------------------

With Inuyasha and Miroku

**"so did u have a good time with kags"**miroku said while he was pushing inuyashas shoulder.while they were on there way to school

**"uh you know what i actully did"**inuyasha said **"so are we gonna prank kagome"**

**"NO"**miroku yelled **"i mean i don't think we should"**

**"ok miroku you are really acting weird ever since the water fight whats wrong with you"**inuyasha said while putting a hand on his forhead to feal his tempature

**"oh uh its nothing"**miroku said while he panicked 'oh great i don't want him to know hes getting on to me'

**"ok"**inuyasha said whle he took his hand off his forhead.

**"so i guess we arn't gonna prank kagome"**miroku said.

**"uh i think we need to take you to a docter"**inuyasha said.

**"i'm fine ok just lets not prank her today"**miroku said.

**"ok fine but i am tommorrow"**inuyasha said.

**"fine with me"**miroku said.**"ok so come on lets go"**

**"so lets hurry up because school is about to start"**inuyasha said while running way up ahead

**"hey wait inuyasha"**miroku said while running but inuyasha was way ahead

----------------------------------------------------------

With kagome and sango

**" kagome don't you have first period music with inuyasha"**sango said.

**"yeah i do"**kagome said she then got what sango said **"oh great i have to sing today but i can't really sing beacuse then people will find out and i'm not good at fake singing"**

**"the only choise is to really sing or to fake sing and people make fun of you and you get in trouble"**sango said.

**"well i can't risk my true self so i'll have to fake"**kagome said.

**"did you bring your wig just in case"**sango said

**"yeah why"**kagome said.

**"oh i was just wondering so u don't have to go back"**sango said.

**"ok, we have to hurry school is gonna start soon"**kagome said then ran.

**"hey wait"**sango said while running but her legs hurted to much from the swimming and the water fight.she then saw miroku walking in exaustion.

**"hey miroku whats wrong"**sango said while jogging to him then caught up.

**"oh nothing its just inuyasha ran up ahead"**miroku said while panting in between.

**"kaogme did the same"**sango said.

**"i wonder if they'll run into eachother"**miroku said while walking straight.

----------------------------------------------------

With kagome

**"gosh sango is slow"**kagome said while running and looking back then ran into someone and they both fell.

**"watch where your going idiot"**inuyasha said while he rubbed his head while getting up.

**"who are you calling idiot"**kagome said while getting up.

**"you idiot"**inuyasha said

**"oh its you"**kagome said

**"what do you mean by that"**inuyasha said

**"look i don't have time for losers like you so if you mind i'm going"**kagome said while walking off.

**"hey get back here"**inuyasha said then jogged up to her.

**"will u leave me alone"**kagome said while walking off but couldn't because inuyahsa grabbed her wrist.

**"no i'm not letting go unless you say that i'm the best"**inuyasha said

**"no way"**kagome said then kicked him in the shin really hard. then he let go and grabbed his chin and hopped up and down

**"ha doing the chicken dance again"**kagome said then giggled and walked off.

**"gosh i hate that girl"**inuyahsa said

**"i hate you to"**kagome yelled then went in the school.

**"uh i'm going to totally kill her one day"**inuyash said in frustration then walked in the school.

**"now where is that dumb miroku"**inuyahs said then got tapped on the shoulder

**"hey why'd you go ahead of me like that"**miroku said with sango in the background

**"hey sango why wern't you with kagome"**ionuyash said while totaly ignoring miroku.

**"um well she ran head of me"**sango said then walked in the school.

**"sango wait i need to tell you something"**inuyasha yelled then sango stopped.

**"ok what"**sango said

**"i need to tell you it in private"**inuyasha said while walking to her

**"ok"**sango said in confusion.then they both walked around a empty corner

---------------------------------------------------------

With kagome

**"were is sango"**kagome whispered to her self then saw sango and inuyasha talking so she hid behind the wall.

**"what could they be talking about"**kagome said.

---------------------------------------

With inuyasha and sango

**"ok sango do you promise not to tell"**inuyasha said.

**"about what"**sango said

**"about me being inu"**inuyasha said.

**"yeah sure"**sango said then walked off but didn't see kagome

----------------------------------------------

With kagome

kagome gasped when he said that.

'what hes inu i i can't believe it' kagome thought then walked out of the corner.

"**stupid did you hear that"**inuyasha said in shock.

**"your inu"**kagome said while pointing to him. then inuyasha walked up to her.

**"you have to promise not to tell"**inuyasha whispered but she didn't say anything.then inuyasha pinned her to the wall and she hurt her back

**"u have to promise not to tell"**inuyasha yelled.but she still didn't answer

**"answer me wench"**inuyasha said

**"i...i...your inuyasha"**kagome said.

**"promise"**inuyasha yelled

**"i thought you loved me and i can't beleive it"**kagome said.

**"what are you talking about i never loved you"**inuyasha said.

**"let me go i need to show you something"**kagome said then inuyahsa slowley let go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**awsome chapter huh well anyways i know it was really long but i hope you loved it and please review.**


	8. The sadness comes

**i hope you loved the last chapter well anyways you can probly guess this chapter will have romance uuuuuurrrrr wrong it will have tradgedy and sadness.lol well i hope you love this chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ch.7 The sadness**

**"now what did you want to show me wench"**inuyahsa said.then kagome digged threw her bookbag and pulled out a wig.

**"so u have hair problems"**inuyasha said

**"no i have to say that i'm kags"**kagome said then put on her wig

**"you arn't kags because anybody can get a fake wig like kags"**inuyasha said.then kagome digged threw her bag again and pulled out a contact box.

**"gosh do u have to always be so stingy"**kagome said then put the conntact in her eye then out of no where inuyahsa gasps and walked backwards.

**"what it can't be your kags"**inuyasha said then kagome nodded her head

**"do u still like me"**kagome said all sad

**"sorry but its its over"**inuyasha said then ran off.

**"but inuyasha"**kagome yelled but inuyasha was a fast runner. then kagome had a strand of tear come down her face.' i thought we could actully be together'kagome thought

'i thought she still would like me but i guess that isn't true' inuyasha thought while running.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

With Kagome

right now kagomes crying i a stall in the bathroom

**"hey kagome whats wrong"**sango said in the bathroom

**"go away"**kagome said

**"no, now tell me whats wrong"**sango asked.then kagome came out and went right in her face.

**"listen i don't have any intention of telling you so get out wench"**kagome said then sango gasped.

**"kagome do you hear yourself"**sango said.

**"yes now get out "**kagome said.then a tear went down sangos eye.

**"but kagome"**sango said

**"get out"**kagome yelled then sango opened the door and left.

**"oh great time for music"**kagome said then left with another tear falling.

--------------------------------------------------------

With inuyasha

inuyasha is walking with miroku gazing off trying to hold the tears.

**"inuyasha hello inuyasha"**miroku said while waving a hand in hand face then it snaped him out of it.

**"miroku what is your problem"**inuyasha said while still gazing

**"i don't have a problem but i know you do"**miroku said

**"no i don't"**inuyasha said then this girl walked by and she winked at him.

**"omigosh inuyahsa you tottaly didn't flirt back go get her"**miroku said in shock

**"no"**inuyasha said. then kagome was in the front in inuyashas sight. inuyasha saw her and knew she looked sad they looked eachotgher in the eye .then kagome turned away with her books in her hand and walked away.

'he must of found out'miroku thought

**"so did you know kristen is going out with garret"** miroku said trying to change the subject.

**"not now i could care less about them"**inuyasha said

**"ah poor inu just has a little stress"**kikyo said while walking to him

**"what do u want kinky-ho"**inuyahsa said lie he was extremly anoyed.

**"uh i fell ofended maybe i should teach you a leson"**kikyo said while rubbing his chest.

**"back off i not in the mood now leave wench"**inuyasha said all scary then kikyo left.

**"gosh i never seen you like that before"**miroku said

**"lets just hurry to music"**inuyasha said.

**"ok"**miroku said in defeat.then they walked in and they saw cody flirting with kagome.then inuyasha squeezed his fist.kagome knew inuyasha was there but didn't talk to him.inuyasha satrted to growl

**"inuyasha are you ok because you don't like girls and when ever you see a guy flirting with kagome you freak"**miroku said ' oh wait he must of found out'miroku thought

**"just leave me thee hell alone ok i'm fine stop asking me the same damn thing over and over again"**inuyasha said while walking to his seat and saw kagome stare at him for a little while with sad eyes and then she laughed and looked at cody.

'uh i'm sorry kagome i really am' inuyasha thought

-----------------------------------------------------

With kagome

'uh shut up cody your not even funny' kagome thought then faked laughed

'i wish that me and inuyasha could still be together but he turned me down'kagome thought

**"ok class shut the hell up and get in your seats"**the teacher yelled and wacked the table with a ruler everyone listned and sat in there seats.

**"ok class today we are going to do poetry about the love with a half demon named inuyasha 500 years ago and about a girl named kagome in the past 500 years ago"**the teacher said

then inuyasha and kagome look in shock

**"thats weird"**people whispered around them.

**"quiet,QUIET CLASS"**the teacher said. then evereyone was quiet

after school and its ranning

RRRIIIINNNGGG RIIIINNNGGG

**"OK class your project is due next monday"**the teacher said then everyone left there was a crowd kagome walked out the door.

**"hey kagome wait"**inuyasha said while walking to her

**"what do you want"**kagome said

**"kagome look i really screwed up"**inuyasha said but kagome put a hand over his houth

**"save it i don't want to hear it inuyasha i'm going out with some one already"**kagome said while taking her hand off his mouth

**"WHO"**inuyasha said then out of no where cody come up and puts his arm around her.

**"ah cody"**inuyahsa said

**"oh hey inuyasha mind if i steal her from you"**cody said then inuyasha was really sad

**"yeah sure"**inuyasha said in a low voice.then cody and kaogme walked off.

**"so baby do u want to come over to my house tomorrow"**cody said with a big grin on his face.

**"sorry i have plans"**kagome said then they got in this dark alley with no one to see them inside the school

**"oh to bad looks like i'm gonna have to do it now"**cody said the got really close to her then kagome pushed him

**"cody i haven't even gone out with you for a day"**kagome said

**"i know but i can't help my self"**he said then got really close to her

**"get away"**kagome said then tryed to push him again but couldn't he grabbed held on to her arms

**"whats the matter baby i thought you like me"**cody said while coming closer again

**"i told you i'm not ready now stop that"**kagome yellled right in his face

**"why don't you chillax no one around "**cody said while getting so close his chest was against her body.

**"why don't you just leave her alone"**inuyahsa said then cody turned around

**"why don't you just fuck off mutt face"**cody said while shooing hin away

**"why don't you just make me" **inuyasha said then puched cody in the cheek really hard sending him to the ground

**"i will"**cody yelled then ran after him but inuyasha just moved.then kagome ran up to inuyasha

**"stop it you two"**kagome yelled

**"aahhhh"**cody said while running and ran right into inuyashas gut and hit him against the wall.then inuyasha coughed up blood and fell down on his knees.

**"ha ha pathetic you really are a pathetic loser"**cody said.then inuyasha growled and stood up

**"stop it"**kagome yelled while tears coming down her eyes.

**"kagome stay out of it i don't want you hurt"**inuyasha said

**"NO stop it"**kagome yelled.

**"Kagome move i don't want you to get hurt"**inuyasha said.then kagome moved

**"now lets handle our buisness cody or should i say c-o-die"**inuaysha said then ran to him and punched him in the gut tyhen kneed him in the same fell down coughinf up blood

**take that now you stay away from kagome or ill kill you"**inuyash said then grabed kagomes hand and walked off then around the corner kagome snatched her hand away from his.

**"whats wrong"**inuyasha asked

**"WHATS WRONG you ask me whats wrong what do you think"**kagome yelled.

**"look kagome i'm sorry"**inuyasha said

**"just stay away inuyasha you need to stop this you love me and hate me just tell me one thing do you really love me"**kagome said then walked off.inuyasha just stood there.

'yes i do' inuyasha thought

**"hey inuyasha"**miroku said then inuyasha just started to walk off.

**"hey where you going"**miroku said while catching up

**"leave me alone"**inuyasha said.then walked way up ahead and miroku just tood there

'there is something up i never saw him this sad' miroku thought

-----------------------------------------------------

With Kagome

**"hey kagome"**cody said while running up to her

**"stay the fuck away ass hole"**kagome yelled in his face then walked off and cody just stood there.

**"kagome"**sango said then walked up to her.

**"What"**kagome said

**"kagome stop"**sango said while walking behind kagome

**"kagome listen"**sango said while walking in front of her.

**"ok what do you want**kagome said while pusking her

**"kagome you can't keep running away from your life give inuyasha a chance"**sango said

**"sango look i'm sorry "**kagome said then hugged sango **"but i can't be with him" then kagome walked off"**

'all the stuff i wished not to happen happened' kagome thought

----------------------------------------------

With inuyasha

'why is kagome mad at me'inuyasha thought.

**"hey inuyasha"**hoj said while running to him then caught up

**"ah what do you want"**inuyasha said

**"gosh whats wrong with you today"**hojo said

**"i'm sorry its just kagome uh never mind"**inuyasha said

**" you know that you can tell me anything now tell me whats up"**hojo said

**"well um what would you do if you hate and like the person"**inuyasha said

**"Well i don't think that will ever happen like how that happened"**hojo said

**"uh just answer ok"**inuyahsa said in frustration

**"ok well all you have to do is think do u hate her more or love her more"**hojo said.

**"ah thank you hojo"**inuyahs said then ran off

**"i wonder if shes home alreaty"**inuyasha whispered. then ran out the door it was pouring down rain. and he ran really fast to catch up to kagome.

---------------------------------------

With kagome

'i know sango wouldn't probly forgive me' kagome thought while running in the rain adn holding her books

**"KAGOME"**inuyahsa yelled then kagome stoped in her tracks.then inuyasha caught up to her.

**" what do you want"**kagome asked

**"look i realised some thing i love you and i always"**inuysha said while water coming down his face and he didn't finish because kagome kissed him on the lips while its raining.then she stoped to get air

**"i love you too"**kagome said then hugged him.then inuyasha put his arms around her.then hse pulled back with her arms on his shoulder

**"ok i um think we should go because i'm getting soaking wet"**inuyahsa said then kagome smiled and then she took her hands off his shoulder and held his hand. then they walked off in to the stormy night.

**THE END**

**oh guys i have a suprise for you there will be a continue of this except they discover a well and there in college and. It would be like The Mix 2:discovery of the soon to read on fanfiction.lol.well anyways i'm working on it.ttyl i hope you loved the story.**


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE

**INPORATANT**

**hey people i'm gonna be preocupied so you will not be hearing fronm me untill i finish this one story called P R I N E and if your intrested in reading this story i'm making up for fun i can send the chapters to you all you have to do is send your email adress to and i will send you chapters of the story. I'll tell you the summary.**

**SUMMARY OF PRINE**

There is a girl named Rita that is 11 years old. She suddenly sees this bright light and then all of a sudden she turns into a prine. A prine is a person who fights light and dark. With there magical powers and there weapon that is a scarf that can transform to what ever you wepon you yell. She can transform into it whenever she gets longer hair and has jean shorts that are short and get a speggeti strap shirt that is black and shows her belly botton and she also becomes a TEENAGER and when ever she transforms her Tiger pet transforms into a big tiger with wigs and gets really long teeth hanging out of its mouth like a saber tooh tiger and gets longer claws. There is a boy who has a crush on the real Rita and his older brother has a crush on her transformation person. Rita has a crush on both of them but she dosn't realize she has a crush on the guy who likes the real her. CONFUSING!! you'll have to read to know what happens and i hope you enjoy it.


End file.
